


Kendra earns her hot cocoa

by kumquatix



Series: Dark agenda [1]
Category: Buffy the Vampire Slayer
Genre: Dark Agenda, Gen, Sexual Harassment
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2010-03-24
Updated: 2010-03-24
Packaged: 2017-10-08 06:54:39
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 790
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/73899
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kumquatix/pseuds/kumquatix
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Kendra is walking back from an evening patrol during a dark and stormy night, when she meets a damsel in distress.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Kendra earns her hot cocoa

Kendra had just left the St Andrew Parish Church Cemetery when the street was lit up as bright as day by lightning streaking across the sky straight above her. The crack of thunder and the heavy, lukewarm rain followed straight after. She was glad that she had had the foresight to check the weather report and put on her cute new waterproof trench coat, with the pockets large enough to fit Mr. Pointy.

She hurried down the street toward the late night coffee shop where her watcher was waiting. After dusting three vampires, one of which she'd had to chase for 15 minutes winding between or jumping over gravestones, she felt that she deserved some hot chocolate with whipped cream.

She had pulled Mr. Pointy out and held him in a defensive grip before she consciously registered the figure huddled in a doorway to her left. The person cringed away from her, as if frightened, but Kendra didn't lower her stake. The darkness and the thick curtains of rain made it hard to see, but it looked like a dark skinned human girl, only her wide eyed stare easy to make out in the shadow of the slight overhang.

The girl wasn't wearing a coat, and her shirt clung wetly to her.

"Are you lost? Did you lose your key?" Kendra asked her.

The girl relaxed, and gave Kendra a sweet, tentative smile. Kendra came closer, and stood with her in the doorway.

"I have my key. I was just waiting to go up until I see the lights go off," she gestured at a lit window across the street, "because I let my friend's boyfriend crash on my couch, and then he groped me and held me against the wall. He works nights, though, and he doesn't have my key, so when he leaves I can go back up."

"What a creep!" Kendra said. "Do you know what time he's supposed to leave for work? I know a coffee place not so far from here where you could wait. I'm going there myself. You look like you could use some hot chocolate to warm you up."

The girl bit her lip. "I think he was supposed to leave a couple of hours ago. Amoy told me his shift starts at midnight. He might have called in sick."

Kendra frowned. She was not supposed to use her slayer strength against humans, but she could definitely throw an ordinary man out of an apartment without harming him. She could just pick him up and carry him out, if need be. And it was not safe for a girl to be out alone on the streets at this hour.

"I'll come up with you and tell him to leave," she said, and brandished Mr. Pointy menacingly.

The girl laughed. "Thank you! That's really kind of you. I don't think he would do anything to me if you were there."

Kendra followed the wet and shivering girl over the street and up the stairs to the third floor. They walked as quietly as possible in the echoing stairwell, and the girl inserted and turned the key silently and tensely, as if she were afraid of the man jumping out and attacking her as soon as she opened the door.

He didn't. And he wasn't lying in the nest of blankets on the slouchy couch, or sitting at table in the kitchen/living room where the lights were on. Kendra gestured to the girl – N. Myrie from the sign on her door – to stay put, and she went and opened the two doors in the tiny apartment. He wasn't in the bathroom, where the lights were on and a wet towel was lying in a heap on the wet floor, and he wasn't in the bedroom, where the lights were on and a jumble of panties and bras had been spread over the bed.

He was not hiding in any closets or behind or under any furniture either.

"All clear. Looks like he left," Kendra told her. "Did you empty your underwear drawer on your bed?"

The girl stared at her mutely, and slowly shook her head. Then she let out a hiccuping sob, and slid down the wall she had been leaning against. She sat hugging her legs and shivering, and hid her face against her knees.

Kendra felt mortified. She awkwardly patted the girl's shaking shoulder, but this only made her cry louder, with wet snuffling and gasping noises.

"I'll just let myself out," Kendra said.

The girl curled in tighter on herself, and didn't answer.

"Bye now!" Kendra threw over her shoulder, and hurried out.

She definitely deserved a thick layer of whipped cream _and_ chocolate and cinnamon sprinkles for this.


End file.
